


Cake With a Side of Shoujo

by milkyeggy



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Secret Santa 2020, Accidental Kissing, Bantering, Comedy, Flowers, Fluff, Happy Ending, It's a Rom Com, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaker Muku, Muku Being Muku, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyeggy/pseuds/milkyeggy
Summary: Muku loves shoujo manga, and he loves his friends. He's watched them flirt with each other obliviously for the last few years, and he has had enough. He was going to play matchmaker, and he was going to do it in the most romantic, heart-throbbingly way possible (coming-of-age shoujo manga style).
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma, Sakisaka Muku & Summer Troupe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Cake With a Side of Shoujo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is for @xSakurafubuki for the A3! Secret Santa Exchange 2020! I'm probably not the best at writing Summer Troupe so I'm sorry if I made any mistakes adashfdjghfkg. I tried to include cute themes too the best I could, so I hope you like it! Happy Holidays!! <3

Muku sighed blissfully as he leaned back against the wall. After precisely one thousand, four hundred and eighteen hours of fast-paced skim reading, the two main characters had finally gotten back together. Gotten back together – because of _course_ the love story had to include a love triangle after the two main characters’ misunderstanding that could have easily been fixed with a simple conversation. Muku held a fist to his chest, right above where his heart was. “Ah… this shoujo manga is so good. It’s so realistic too…” Muku murmured dreamily. After all, the main couple’s bickering in the beginning reminded him of Yuki and Tenma’s relationship, and after it blossomed into a supportive and fun relationship, it reminded him of Kazunari and Misumi. The only thing was…

Muku frowned slightly as the sound of Tenma and Yuki screaming at each other filled one part of the practice room, and the excited cheers and clapping from Misumi watching Kazunari trying to show some new aerobatic move filled the other side of the room. The Director had asked them to take a fifteen minute break so that she could go find a prop from the theatre, and Muku had decided to finish off reading the last of his manga. The ending was sweet and cliché, but weren’t those the best sort of endings?

“You dumb hack! How would slowing my speech during this part do anything for the scene?!” Yuki screamed, hands fisted together and eyes ablaze with anger.

“Why are you even questioning the great Tenma Sum-”

“-Oh trust me, I’m not questioning you, the _great_ Tenma, at all!” Yuki screamed back, voice nearly cracking from the volumes and level of sarcasm it had risen to.

Muku sighed blissfully again as he held a hand to the side of cheek. “I do so love true love…” he whispered to himself. It was just so _obvious_ that his troupemates were madly in love with each other, but they were just too oblivious to notice. As much as Muku loved slow-burns, this has been an ongoing thing for years now. Well, no matter-

“Sumi! I think I just felt a crack in my spine!”

“That’s so cool, Kazu!”

-Muku was more than happy to play the role of Matchmaker Muku-sensei for his beloved friends.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Oi, hack.”

Tenma looked away from his bonsai, and turned to face Yuki. He was currently crouching with a water pail on the floor, which wasn’t exactly the most comfortable position to be in, so Yuki would just have to deal with it if his response was snappier than usual. It never fazed the other boy anyway. “What is it?”

Yuki held out a bundle of roses in his hand, and raised an eyebrow in an unimpressed manner. “What the hell are these?”

“…Roses? Have you lost it already?”

“No. But you have.” Yuki retorted with ease, before bringing the roses closer to his chest again. “Why did you get them for me?”

Tenma frowned here, and placed the pail down before standing up. “What are you going on about? I didn’t get those for you.”

From the corner of the hallway, Muku’s eyes sparkled. It was all going to plan. Yuki wouldn’t believe Tenma, and then Yuki would call Tenma a stupid hack before fisting his shirt and dragging him down for a kiss. All according to plan!

“Yeah, that’s what I figured. Maybe it’s a prank from Kazunari?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Muku crumpled to the floor in a heap. “Nooo…” he whispered in despair.

Tenma immediately shrieked. “D-Did you hear that?! It sounded like a… a…” he voice trailed off as his body shook in fear. “…A ghost!” he gulped, immediately latching onto Yuki’s free arm.

“Hey, you hack-… ouch.”

Tenma immediately snapped his attention to Yuki’s face the second he heard the pained sound. “Yuki? What happened?”

Yuki shook his head slightly, sighing as some of his bangs fell over his eyes as he peered down at his hand holding the bundle of roses. “Nothing. One of the thorns cut my finger, I think.”

Tenma frowned. “That’s not nothing. Give the roses here.”

“No. You’ll prick all of your fingers, and then your entire hand will fall off, which admittedly wouldn’t be _too_ much of a loss, but still.”

“Such a sharp tongue, and for _what_ …” Tenma sighed, before gesturing with his hand towards the floor. “Set them down then, I think there’s a first-aid kit around here somewhere.”

“Which is of course, meaningless if it’s used by you.”

“For one second even, can you please just, _zip-it_.”

“Alright. It’s been one second.”

“Arrg! Why do you I even like you?!”

“…What-?”

Before either one of them could react, a soft, stupidly cliché piano soundtrack played out from the corner of the hallway. Both of them slowly turned their head in synch to look towards where the music was coming from.

“Muku?” they called out, watching as the person in question flushed, before bashfully hiding further into the corner.

“…”

Tenma was the first to break the silence. “Anyway, let me bandage your hand.”

“With this cheesy music in the background?”

“Would you like to bleed out with this cheesy music in the background?”

Yuki turned his head away for a moment and pretended to contemplate the thought.

“Oi, I was just joking!” Tenma sighed, before he reached over and gently pulled on Yuki’s hand. “Let’s take a seat on the floor.”

To Tenma’s admittedly sparse luck, Yuki listened to him and took a seat by him on the floor and stayed relatively quiet as Tenma started to bandage his finger. Tenma’s face contorted with focused eyes as he tried his best to be as a neat as he could, before he finally smiled as he finished. “There, done.”

“…No, you’re not.” Yuki responded after a moment.

“Huh-?”

Tenma was silenced when Yuki pressed his bandaged finger to his lips. Tenma blinked in confusion as Yuki stayed silent and bashfully ducked his head instead. “W-What…”

“Tenma could feel his heart racing. His heart quivered as Yuki brushed his finger against his lips as he waited with a bated breath for the other boy to kiss it.” Muku narrated from the corner.

“O-Oh.” Tenma mumbled, before closing his eyes and pressing a sweet kiss to the other boy’s finger. “Y-You could have just asked, you know.”

“Shut up, hack.” Yuki sighed, albeit with a small smile as he pulled back his finger.

“And they were roommates.” Muku whispered, before he quickly scurried off to find where Kazunari and Misumi were.

.

.

.

.

.

Muku found Misumi and Kazunari in the courtyard, where they were looking at the flowerbeds together. Muku sighed breezily. It was a picture-perfect setting, with the flowers in full bloom, and their sweet smell wafting through the air. It had all the makings of a coming-of-age shoujo manga that always had two people looking bashfully at each other on the cover, who then would also always look bashfully at each other every ten pages in every volume, and for some reason, the two people never noticing until the very end of volume nine where they acknowledge their feelings. For the fourth time of course, because their mutual feelings didn’t come across the first three times.

“Say, Sumi…” Kazunari began, uncharacteristically quiet as they sat close enough to brush shoulders.

“Yes, Kazu?” Misumi asked, shifting to sweetly rest his head on Kazunari’s shoulder when he sensed that the other boy’s tone of voice seemed to lack Kazunari’s usual cheer.

Kazunari seemed to hesitate for a moment, just staying quiet as his hand moved to rest on top of Misumi’s. “About your note…”

“What note?” Misumi asked cheerily.

Kazunari’s eyes widened slightly with shock, before he frowned and moved his free hand to retrieve a carefully folded piece of paper from his pocket. “This…” he explained, unfurling the note the best he could with his one hand. Misumi took his head off of Kazunari’s shoulder to have a better look.

Misumi’s eyebrows furrowed as he read the note. “I want to ruin our friendship?” he asked in confusion.

Both Kazunari and Misumi turned their heads to the gates where the song ‘Jenny (I Want to Ruin Our Friendship)’ by the Studio Killers started playing. “The two boys were hopelessly enamoured with each other, but they did not want to risk their friendship for the sake of something more. Until one fateful day, today, the two shall experience a love like no other-”

“Oh sick, Muku, is that creative spoken word? That’s hella poggers.” Kazunari piped up.

“-then the two-”

“Oh, what does poggers mean, Kazu?” Misumi smiled, turning his head back to face Kazunari.

“-kissed, before declaring their passionate love-”

“I’m not actually sure, Sumi. I’ve just seen it used online a lot in the English fandoms. Let’s look it up together!” Kazunari cheered, taking his phone out of his pocket, and bringing it up so Misumi could also see the screen.

“Okay, Kazu!” Misumi answered with a bright smile as he moved into Kazunari’s personal space to get a better look at the screen.

“Kiss! Just _kiss_ already!” Muku screamed from the gates, cupping his hands in front of his mouth like a microphone.

Misumi held his fingers to make a triangle as he turned to face Muku, who’s face was turning red from all the screaming from a distance. “Wah… was that the end of your spoken word, Muku? It was really, _really_ good! Here, a triangle for you!”

“I agree with Sumi! This is why you’re the best roommate, Muku!” 

Muku’s eyebrows furrowed together as he brought his hand to his chin. This wasn’t going as planned. Muku suddenly shook his head furiously. “No matter, no matchmaking is too hard for the Great Muku! …At least, maybe if I wasn’t such a stupid, good-for-nothing taro root braised in red wine…”

“Muku?” Kazunari called out, concern evident in his voice when he noticed how Muku was slowly falling to his knees. Kazunari snapped his head to face Misumi, “Sumi, I think-”

However, he had misjudged how close Misumi was to him, and his shift in direction ended up making him press his lips gently against Misumi’s instead.

“A-Accidental… accidental kiss trope…” Muku gasped, head growing dizzy as his back hit the wall of the gate, which effectively knocked him out for good.

“A-Ah! Sorry about that, Sumi…” Kazunari quickly forced out, taking a few steps back as his face flushed red.

“It’s okay, Kazu!” Misumi responded just as quickly, before they each hesitantly met the other’s eyes. They were silent for a bit before they both broke out laughing.

“How cliché, that was just like one of Muku’s romance mangas. I should totally post about it on Instablam, though! Hmm… I need to include a picture to post the text.” Kazunari murmured, bringing out his phone again. “Want to take a picture with me, Sumi?”

“Okay! Let’s kiss again then!”

Kazunari gulped, but still nodded hesitantly while averting his eyes. “Like on the cheek?”

“If that’s what Kazu is comfy with!” Misumi responded encouragingly.

“N-No, that wouldn’t be fair. I accidentally kissed you on the lips after all. Let’s do it. For the blam.”

“For the blam~”

Kazunari held out his phone in front of them both after he had opened his camera app. “Alright, on the count of-”

Kazunari got interrupted by the feeling of Misumi’s gentle fingers guiding his face closer to the other’s. Before Kazunari realized it, he had closed his eyes and Misumi’s lips were on his again. His hand fell back to his side and he slipped his phone into his pocket before moving to wrap both his arms around Misumi’s neck. When they both pulled away from the kiss, Kazunari kept his forehead resting against Misumi’s. “S-Sumi…? Was that okay?”

Misumi smiled, and made a happy sound of affirmation. “Yes! I like Kazu. I like Kazu very, _very_ much.”

Heart fluttering, and eyes burning with happy tears, Kazunari couldn’t help the bright grin that formed at his lips. “Me too, Sumi. You are so important to me.”

“Kazu is important to me too! Grandpa said not to have too many important things in life, but… I think he would be fine if I made an exception for someone so wonderful like Kazu. I don’t think I could be happy if Kazu wasn’t at my side, after all. Maybe it can be a square then? When squares are cut in half, they’re still triangles…”

Kazunari laughed, “It’s okay Sumi, it can still be a triangle. We’ll figure it out.”

“Oh good. Triangles are way better than squares, and Kazunari is better than triangles.”

Kazunari felt his heartbeat speeding up dangerously. That was one potent pick-up line, and definitely one he needed to add to his arsenal of pick-up lines. Which of course, would be solely reserved for Misumi now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Muku? Hey Muku!”

“You two left him here passed out?!”

“Sorry… me and Sumi didn’t notice…”

“Sumi is sorry too…”

Muku blearily opened his eyes before shutting them at how bright it was outdoors. “Ugh… how long have I been out here?” he murmured quietly. It was still early in the morning, right after breakfast in fact, when he had started his matchmaking. The sun was high in the clouds now, so it was likely not morning anymore.

“On the ground you mean? For a few minutes now… or a few hours, I think.” Misumi answered, although he did look a little more sheepish than normal. “Sorry about that Muku, me and Kazu got carried away…”

Muku’s eyes snapped open suddenly as he rose to his feet in a matter of seconds. “Carried away with emotion!” he suddenly yelled, pointing a finger at Misumi.

“Eh?~ Sure?” Misumi smiled.

Yuki frowned when he noticed that Muku’s bangs had fallen over his eyes as he fell silent. “Hey, Muku. You good?”

“He’s not responding… hey Muku! You’re not having a heat stroke, right?” Tenma called out, walking towards Muku to place a hand on the other boy’s shoulder. “Muku-!”

“-A blazing summer romance like no other, packed with the love of a thousand eternal roses and love confessions, and a hundred accidental kisses.” Muku muttered incoherently under his breath.

“Oh cool! More spoken word! You go, Muku!” Kazunari cheered.

“Yay Muku!” Misumi followed along, raising his arms with Kazunari.

Yuki frowned as he shook his head. “He’s clearly lost his mind.” he said, but to no avail as the two continued to celebrate Muku’s ‘awe-inspiring’ creativity burst. “Oi, stupid hack. Help me out here. Let’s bring Muku to some shade.”

“Alright.” Tenma answered, choosing to ignore the hack comment since there were clearly more pressing matters at hand.

“…You have no muscles.”

“I don’t want to hear that from someone shorter, skinnier, and younger than me.” Tenma sighed, before they both finally made it to the shade underneath some trees.

“Stupid hack. Don’t even know why I like you back.”

“Stop calling me that- hey, what was that?!”

“I said catch.”

“Hey, wait-” Tenma called out, before staggering backwards as Yuki suddenly threw the rest of Muku’s weight onto him. He blearily kept the smaller boy in his arms, and looked up just in time to see Yuki already at the door to their room. “Don’t leave after saying something like that!”

“…”

“I know you can hear me, so stop ignoring me! How are we going to have a proper relationship like this?!”

Muku’s eyes snapped open at that. “Relationship? How many arcs have I missed? Did you go through the multiple misunderstandings, that one issue™ that could have been solved by a simple conversation but was exaggerated by the writer to meet the minimum word count, the tremulous other love interest, and first confession that wasn’t overheard by the other person because of fireworks or some other loud interference already?”

Tenma stared blankly at Muku as he tried to examine how his perfect childhood and success had lead him to this moment. “…Yes, Muku.”

“All in that order?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, that’s delightful! I’m glad to hear it’s working out for you and Yuki.” Muku smiled brightly, clasping his hands together.

Tenma just sighed. All in a day’s work of being the Summer Troupe leader, he supposed. At least he got a cute, if not excessively tsundere (and what even _for)_ , boyfriend out of all this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 And Happy Holidays (belated, I now realize) everyone!!


End file.
